El Juego Maldito
by Baby Angels V.I.P of L.O.V.E
Summary: Bienvenido seas al Juego Maldito! Ven a participar y no seas timido, no tienes nada que perder, solo tu vida. Si alguien quiere a tu compañero o elijen el mismo, sera interesante. CANCELADO
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen

* * *

Se encuentra una pelinegra vestida con un una blusa negra, una falda del mismo color con detalles rojos y botas negras sentada en un sillon acompañada de un chico pelinegro y de ojos rojos con un traje negro

Denise: Bienvenidos sean al juego maldito! Esto sera como SAW pero mas divertido, y por divertido me refiero a muchas muertes -sonrie- pero si mueren podran revivir en el siguiente capitulo

Armand: Y que tiene eso de divertido?

Denise: No lo entenderias aunque te lo dijera =.=

Armand: Bueno... y de que se trata todo esto?

Denise: Es un juego como SAW pero a mi manera, tendran que buscar la manera de sobrevivir a las pruebas que les hare

Armand: Tengo un mal presentimiento

Denise: Naa te puedo asegurar que sera divertido

Armand: Mas te vale, porque perdi una importante cita

Denise: Quien es esa perra? -cambia sus ojos a rojo y le salen colmillos-

Armand: Tengo que ir a una entrevista para la universidad -.-U

Denise: Perdon -vuelve a la normalidad- bueno de regreso a lo que estamos aqui... ustedes y solo ustedes estan invitados a participar en este juego, el premio... lo que ustedes quieran!

Armand: Que gran regalo -sarcastico-

Denise: Callate -le pega- solo digan sus nombres, o de sus personajes y una vestimenta y eso es todo lo que tienen que hacer, y si quieren pareja solo digan del que quieren que sea, obviamente de HTF

Armand: No en serio?

Denise: Que te calles idiota -le vuelve a pegar-

Armand: Esto es amor apache

Denise: Que comience el juego maldito! Y para los que no saben quien soy... Yo soy Denise Jigsaw! a quien se le ocurrio esta idea? No tengo idea

Armand: No te llamas Jigsaw

Denise: Callate sucio mortal! -le vuelve a pegar y esta vez lo deja desmayado- anden! Participen! No tienen nada que perder! Solo sus vidas, pero reviviran al capitulo siguiente, no sean timidos y vengan a jugar!


	2. Una mejor explicacion

Denise: Lamento no describir bien, es culpa de mi creadora, tienen que hacer lo siguiente

Nombre

Apariencia

Actitud

Talentos

Miedos para que el juego sea divertido

Compañero de juego

Pareja si es que quieren

y si se enamoran del compañero de juego de alguien mas sera divertido

Esto es un juego de supervivencia

Denise: Mi creadora es realmente idiota

Creadora: Callate y despidete! -la patea-

Denise: Ya ya, disculpame, bueno espero que esto les haya dejado mas claro


	3. Chapter 3: El inicio

Ningun personaje de HTF me pertenece

* * *

Entra Denise a un gran salon, donde estan algunos de los personajes de HTF y otras personas acompañada de Armand

Denise: NYAJAJAJAJA bienvenidos sean al Juego Maldito, les presentare a los participantes

Armand: La primera participante es Oneechan

Entra una chica de 20 años, cabello marrón chocolate teñido, ojos marrón oscuro natural, piel medio bronceada, de tamaño promedio, vistiendo un t- shirt verde con capucha y mangas cortas, un short negro, unas botas negras, unos lentes de sol puestos en la cabeza y un brazalete de dijes de calaveritas

Denise: La siguiente participante es Karina

Entra una chica de pelo oscuro con un flequillo que le tapa parte de la frente,ojos azul rey ,Bronceada , delgada , busto grande , Botas negras hasta el muslo , una pollera ,blanca y negra ,lisa , una musculosa negra ,lisa tambien , y una campera roja con capucha

Armand: La siguiente es Samy

Entra una chica de ojos y pelo cafe en capas hasta los hombros con una camisa negra con rojo sin mangas de cuadros con un short rojo con manchas blancas con medias mas arriba de la rodilla negras con rojas de rayas con botas negras

Denise: La siguiente es Selly

Entra una chica de ojos rojos con cabello cafe en capas hasta la cintura con una camisa de tiras blanca con rosa un short rosa con medias mas arriba de la rodilla blancas con rosa con botas blancas

Armand: La siguiente es Mariel

Entra una chica de tamaño mediano, de cabello color rojo, ojos cafés, mas o menos guapa, su vestimenta es una capucha de color negro, camisa de color verde, unos jeans de color negro y tennis deportivos azules.

Denise: La siguiente participante es Saori

Entra una chica de cabello negro con piel blanca y ojos azules. Falda algo corta de color roja y blusa olgada con los hombros descubiertos

Armand: El siguiente es Hans Ker

Entra un chico de 1,95 cm, de cabellera y ojos rojos. Ropa: Remera negra, Campera gris oscuro con bordes negros, y pantalon mismo estilo. Zapatillas deportivas grises oscuros. Lleva una cinta roja siempre, oculta en el brazo derecho, a la altura del antebrazo

Denise: El siguiente es Drew

Entra un chico de estatura media y buena condicion fisica, piel clara, ojos cafes y siempre con una mirada aterradora de enojo y pelo del mismo color y corto, con una barba corta en la cara , lleva una sudadera verde de capucha ensima de una playera negra y unos jeans negros ademas de tenis negro con rojo.

Armand: La siguiente participante es Bloody

Entra una pelinegra de ojos carmin

Denise: La ultima participante pero no menos importante Hiker

Entra una chica Peli roja, 12 años, ojos como que entre verdes y amarillos, 1.54 de altura o 1.56. En pijama De ovejas voladorasy sin zapatos. El cabello amarrado en dos colas altas, carga con un abanico de papel siempre y encima su sabana y su conejo

Denise: Dentro de no mucho comenzara el juego maldito, un juego de supervivencia, donde tendran que enfrentarse a muchas pruebas y no les puedo asegurar que salgan vivos, pero no se preocupen para que esto pueda tener un final les enviare a cada uno, una simple pregunta, si la contestan bien, felicidades, seguiran jugando, pero si se equivocan... bye bye, la pregunta dependera de que tambien conozcan HTF, si lo conocen aunque sea un poco seguiran, seran preguntas sencillas, y no tienen permitido buscar en inernet, lo sabre si lo hacen, soy una cybernauta

Armand: Dejando todo eso de lado, esperamos que se diviertan en nuestro juego, nos vemos

Denise: Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4: Abyss

Ningun personaje de HTF me pertenece y los otros personajes pertenecen a su creador

Olvide mencionar, los unicos de HTF q aparecern sern Flaky, Cuddles, Flippy, Fliqpy, Splendid, Splendont, Russell, y Handy (participantes) y Lumpy, Toothy, Lifty, Shifty y Lammy (mis ayudantes)

* * *

Dentro de una gran mansion al fondo del bosque todos estaban en un gran comedor elegante comiendo comida "normal" carne de quien sabe que, un liquido que parecia vino, cuando en realidad era otra cosa, sopa con ojos en su interior, espaguetti de intestinos, y de postre un corazon bañado en chocolate con fresas a su alrededor y una cereza encima

Lammy con un traje de maid: Espero que disfruten su comida -sonrie tetrica-

Hans: A esto se le puede llamar comida

Lammy se le acerca y sus ojos morados cambian a verdes: O te la comes o te mato -toma un cuchillo asustando a todos y comienzan a comer

Lumpy: Al terminar salgan al bosque, donde les sera dado su primer desafio -con un traje de mayordomo-

Bloody: Eso fue rapido

Mariel: Me pregunto de que se tratara el primer desafio -se pregunta en casi un susurro-

Russell: No importa que sea, es poco probable que sea algo bueno

Todos los participantes terminaron de comer y salieron al bosque donde de la nada aparecen petalos negros y rojos formando a Denise

Denise: Me alegra que no hayan huido despues de la comida que les ordene, tendre con quienes jugar -sonrio como niña pequeña-

Samy: Osea que para ti solo somos juguetes?

Denise: Sip, y conejillos de indias

Fliqpy: Que?

Todos caen a el Abyss donde ahi diferentes criaturas

Se escucha a Denise por un altavoz: Busquen a sus compañeros y sobreviva, THE GAME STARTS NOW!

De la nada aparecen unas arañas gigantes, muñecos deformes, payasos maquiavelicos, titeres y un barney gigante

Splendid: Waaa! Es Barney! nos va a violar!

Barney desaparece y todos suspiran fastidiados por la mente infantil de la creadora de todo esto, aparecen monstruos deformes, momias, fantasmas y comienzan a perseguir a todos

Hiker: Como vamos a sobrevivir a esto?!

¿?: Quien dijo que iban a sobrevivir?

Escucharon una voz masculina un poco rasposa

Flippy: Quien esta ahi?!

¿?: Alguien que conocen muy bien

Aparece un chico de cabello castaño, con una tunica negra y una guadaña negra, luego se vuelve un esqueleto

Death: Mi nombre es Death!

Todos se asustaron y comenzaron a correr acompañados de su compañero mientras aquel esqueleto los comenzaba a perseguir

Splendont: Maldita sea, porque nos persigue a nosotros?

Death: Me divierte perseguir a aquellos que se creen fuertes y habiles

Bloody: Tenemos que derrotarlo -se para frente a Death y de un golpe lo manda a volar-

Splendont: Eso fue sorprendente

Selly: Haber ya tortolitos todavia nos persiguen otros monstruos y tenemos que salir de aqui

Mientras en otro lado

Oneechan: Porque diablos nos tenian que perseguir las p*tas arañas?!

Splendid: Solo tenemos que seguir corriendo, hasta encontrar la salida

Mariel: Estoy alegre de no ser la unica que le teme a las arñas

Flaky y Hiker: Lo mismo pienso

Flippy: No podemos seguir corriendo para siempre, tenemos que derrotar a esas arañas

Splendid: Tienes razon -ambos se detienen-

Hiker: Pero son unas putas ninjas!

Splendid y Flippy comienzan a matar con trabajo las arañas, pero por suerte las matan a todas, creyendo que se las habian librado comenzaron a escuchar un llanto horrible seguido de gritos estremecedores

Samy: Que diablos fue eso

A lo lejos divisan a una niña grande de cabello negro (quemado) enmarañado, cortadas casi mostrando la carne y huesos, y un vestido blanco gastado y viejo

Niña: Mataron a mis mascotas, lo van a pagar

Splendid: Primero arañas, luego una niña llorona, que sigue canivales?

Mariel: No des ideas

Mientras en otro lugar los participantes eran perseguidos por los payasos, y los monstruos

Drew: Que carajo tenemos que hacer para sobrevivir

Russell: Supongo que matar a esos monstruos y payasos

Handy: Como?

Karina: Miren ahi! -señalo una caja donde habian armas- al parecer tuvimos suerte -sonrio un poco nerviosa

Fliqpy: Ahora tenemos que matarlos

Hans: Es muy facil decirlo -rodea los ojos-

Fliqpy: Tenemos que intentarlo

Saori: Ya que

Mientras cada grupo corria y a la vez peleaba fueron acercandose al centro del Abyss donde se reunieron todos, incluso los monstruos

Se esuchan las voces de Denise y Armand por un altavoz, pero se escuchan malevolas: La diversion comienza ahora

Caen a una habitacion con el piso ajedreado de color azul oscuro y negro, habian estantes con muñecos y en el centro habia una silla plateada, todos se acercan lentamente con algo de miedohasta llegar a donde estaba la silla, Flaky un poco asustada la voltea y lo que ven provoca un susto a la mayoria, era el cuerpo de Denise pudriendose, se le veia carne podrida, los huesos, los ojos se le salian, y a su alrededor habian gusanos

Saori: Pero que diablos?

De la nada aparecen petalos negro que forman a Denise:

Denise: Al parecer aqui fue donde deje mi cadaver -sonrio un poco nerviosa-

Karina: Tu cadaver? -asustada-

Denise: Da igual, el nuevo desafio comienza aqui, esta vez lesz aseguro que habra muertes

Splendid: A que te refieres?

Denise: Observen a su alrededor

Todos miraron a su alrededor donde vieron que los muñecos se comenzaban a mover y les aparecian armas

Flaky: P..pe..ro como e..s es..o posi..ble?

Denise: Bienvenidos a mi Abyss! -abre los brazos sonriente y desaparece formandose miles de petalos rojos-

Los muñecos comenzaban a salir volando lastimando a varios, Samy intentaba esquivarlos pero un muñeco la ataco por detras, Drew intentaba atacar pero los mueñcos eran mas rapidos, ni siquiera Splendid y Splendont podian. Todos estaban enolqueciendo, que no distinguian donde estaban los muñecos, mientras a lo lejos Denise los veia divertida

Denise: Dejen que la locura los consuma hasta que no quede nada de cordura, asi es mu Abyss

Para que no se abrran, los que murieron fueron Cuddles siendo atacado por miles de muñecos cnvertidos en cuchillas, Flippy por muñecos convertidos en pistolas, Saori por navajas, y para ya acortarselos los unicos sobrevivientes fueron Splednid, Bloody, Hans, Fliqpy, Russell, Hiker, Splendont y Selly que lograron salir del Abyss por una puerta hecha de la sangre de varios y los demas explotaron

Denise: Olvide mencionar que les incruste algunas bombas y si no lograban de salir del Abyss a tiempo explotaban? intentare evitarlo la proxima vez

Armand: Esto no es un juego, tenemos que saber como sacar a la gente del Abyss, de tu Abyss, sin hacer sacrificios

Denise: Perdon -se pone trsite

Armand: No te preocupes y revivelos

Denise: Ok

Los sobrevivientes llegan a donde estaban Denise y Armand y miran a Denise molestos

Fliqpy: No mencionaste nada sobre bombas!

Denise: Lo siento, no volvera a pasar, pueden ir a la mansion a esperar el dia siguiente

Todos se marcharon molestos dejando a Denise y Armand solos

Armand: Ten mas cuidado la proxima vez, y no dejes tu cadaver a la vista de todos, recuerda, eres una chain, pero tambien eres humana, si algo le pasa al cadaver, desapareceras

Denise: Oko -sonrie-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, lamento la tradanza pero examenes, proyectos, musica, examenes, feria, festivales, tareas, ES MUCHA PRESION DX tambien mis disculpas porq ue sea corto, estupida mente en blanco, nos leemos bye bye


End file.
